Angel Of Mercy
by I'veHeardItBothWays
Summary: Why were there no wing marks scorched into the water? In his grief this question plagues Dean. Wing marks meant that the angel was dead, but if there were no marks than did that mean…..?
1. Floating Trenchcoats and Missing Wings

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my brand new story inspired by the latest episode 7.02 Hello Cruel World. If you haven't seen it yet, A) You don't know what you're missing (tears galore), and B) This story contains a huge spoiler, so if you don't want to be spoiled, watch the episode before reading this! I hope you enjoy and please review with your comments (they inspire me).

Disclaimer: No I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would not have spent the past two weeks crying…

Summary: Why were there no wing marks scorched into the water? In his grief this question plagues Dean. Wing marks meant that the angel was dead, but if there were no marks than did that mean…..?

Chapter one: Of Floating Trench coats and Missing Wings

The ride back was quiet, Dean was grateful for that, he couldn't handle Bobby's hallow words of reassurance, or his attempts at making him feel better; because in reality, nothing would ever be better ever again. He heard Sam's stifled moaning coming from the backseat, his unconscious battling with torturous memories, as the wall came crashing down. He can't deal with this, he doesn't know how he is going to deal with this, but for now, as long as he focuses on driving, and nothing else, he can pretend that none of this had ever happened.

"It's too damn quiet in here" Bobby remarks from his spot in the passenger's seat, casting a worried look at Dean, before flicking on the Impala's radio. Instantly, the opening chords of Metallica's "Enter Sandman" fill the silence. A song that Dean generally used for times of anxiety, but today, instead of filling him with calm oblivion, it attacked him with a horrible analogy. He used to visit me in my dreams, Dean remembered, memories that he wanted, no strike that, needed to suppress. With a sharp motion he shut the radio off, filling the impala with silence once again.

"It'll wake Sam" he grunted in response to Bobby's questioning glance, not even turning to look at him. He kept his eyes peeled to the road in front of him, not daring himself to look anywhere else, let alone in the direction of the bundle he held next to him. The ride back to Bobby's took excruciatingly long, though he ignored the speed limit the entire journey. When he finally pulled in, what had been early morning was replaced by the growing dim of twilight. Bobby hopped out of the car, and rushed over to open the back door, shaking Sam to stir him from his fitful sleep. Sam groaned wearily, opening his eyes slightly, as Bobby helped him out of the car, but Dean made no motion to follow.

"You coming Dean?" Bobby asked expectantly looking carefully at Dean's prone form.

"In a few minutes Bobby" Dean replied after a beat, unmoving, still staring blankly ahead. Bobby opened his mouth, as if to say something, but shrugged it off after a thought. Dean waited as he heard Bobby slowly walk Sam to the house, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, when he heard the door slam shut behind them. Finally they were gone he thought to himself, and just in time too, he didn't know how much longer he could of kept it together. He had to be composed, he had to for Sammy's sake. With Sam losing his marbles, and the Leviathan wreaking havoc, Dean didn't have the luxury of losing it. No, he had to keep his marbles locked tightly in a lead box.

He gingerly groped for the bundle which he placed next to him, fingers coming into contact with slowly drying fabric. The trench coat felt heavy in his hands, heavier than it had ever seen when placed on Cas' body. He gripped it in his hands tightly, as though it were a lifeline to the angel himself.

"Cas you promised that you'd redeem yourself to me, you looked me in the eyes and swore, and I believed you!" He took a deep breath and continued his rant, "in what way is becoming a Leviathan's bitch, and exploding in the water, a making it up to me?" He looked up skyward, though all he could see was the Impala's ceiling. "You can't leave me Cas, I need you" his eyes closed as he admitted this. "You-you can't just create this mess, and then leave me to deal with it! You're my brother, you're an honorary Winchester, and the one thing Winchester's don't do is stay dead!" He whispered the last part, "please Castiel" in a broken, fractured hush, and let it echo throughout the Impala, before fading away into silence.

Dean lay with his head in the coat, using it to muffle the sounds of his grief. The damp fabric absorbing any renegade tears which fell down his cheeks.

"Cas you sonofabitch" Dean yelled, piercing the Impala's silence. "You can't die like this, you can't go out like this!" He punched the steering wheel with one hand harshly, the other still clutching the coat. "So what you exploded in the water? That doesn't make sense Cas, you're supposed to burn wings into the ground…..I'm supposed to see wings!" He furiously beat away the tears that were starting to pool in his eyes. His eyes glazed over as the last moments with his brother flashed through his head.

Castiel pushing him away, warning him to get away from the Leviathan. Then that grotesque, horrifying smile marring the angel's face. That smile would haunt Dean's nightmares, he was sure of it. When the Leviathans started oozing out of Cas, Dean knew it was going to blow. The Leviathan had slowly ambled to the reservoir, and once fully submerged, an explosion of black ooze stained the water, but no angel had floated to the surface, and no heavenly wings had been scorched into the Earth.

"God damnit Cas, why weren't there any wings?" He asked the silence softly, almost expecting him to pop up in the passenger's seat and give him a heart attack. He knew it was ridiculous, that probably wings couldn't scorch into liquid, but still….angels were powerful creatures, if anyone could burn water, Castiel could, so then the question remained for Dean; "why weren't there any wings?"

A/N: Ohhh what will happen next? I don't know but you can be sure that Bobby wont be as receptive to this line of thinking as Dean is….I sense conflict! Please review, it inspires me to write faster!


	2. Hopes and Prayers

A/N: Thank you to all who have read the first chapter, all who reviewed it, and all who have placed it on their alert list! I love you all, so here, in a special treat, is the second chapter a few days early! I hope you enjoy it! (Btw, did any of you see the interview Sera Gamble made in regards to Castiel?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, this story wouldn't be fanfiction, it would be this Friday's episode!

Chapter Two: Hopes and Prayers

"Why weren't there any wings?" Dean repeated to himself, like a mantra, as if the answer to the question would appear depending on how long he chanted it for. All angels who die have wings scorched into the Earth; he thinks to himself so then where were Cas'? The only way that Cas's wings wouldn't leave an imprint would be that he was…could he be? Dean hesitated even thinking the word, for once he thought it, he knew that his hopes would be elevated to the point where he wouldn't be able to come back from. They would be elevated to the point of possible total mental collapse for him, if these hopes turned out to be empty.

But still, he wasn't a coward, and the loss of his sanity would be inevitable if he continued on the path he was on. As of now, he had nothing, no scratch that, he had nothing good. Sam was waging a past war with hell that was slowly incapacitating him, and Bobby, well he tried but Dean knew he was barely holding it together himself; and all the while they have this new big bad evil straight from the bowels of purgatory, that they didn't know anything about, let alone how to kill it. What was better? He thought, accepting a possibility, or remaining in the state that he was in, remaining with his brother dead? Dean lowered his head to the trench coat once again and took a deep breath, Dean Winchester was no coward, Castiel was (had to be) alive!

Once he allowed this thought to register within him, it felt like the world snapped into Technicolor. It was almost as if he had been in a fog since the Leviathan had gone under water with Cas, and now he was back. He carefully folded up the coat, and placed it under his seat, sparing it one last glance before running into Bobby's house, frantic to share his conclusions.

"Dean what's the matter?" Bobby asked shocked from his sudden entrance, "you look like a bat out of hell!" Dean chuckled mirthlessly at the thought of how frazzled he must look, but situations like this called for that. Sam was in the room too, sitting at the kitchen table with his head propped up with one hand, nursing a coffee with the other. Dean was happy he was conscious, albeit exhausted.

"Guys, Cas is alive!" He hadn't, in all the excitement of his revelation considered how to broach the subject to them, so he impulsively decided that bluntness was the best call. Almost instantaneously, Sam straightened in his seat, nearly spitting out his drink. Bobby's eyes went wide in what Dean assumed to be shock.

"What-how?" Sam asked excitement lacing his weary tone, "how did he survive, when did you see him?"

"Well, I didn't actually see him…" Dean began, and Sam's gaze turned to confusion "but, look I was thinking, remember how when an angel dies they leave scorched wing marks on the ground?" At Sam's hesitant nod Dean continues, "Well where were Cas'? If he did die, where were the wing marks?" Sam's eyes filled with realization, and Dean thought he had gotten through to him, but then he saw that laced with realization, his eyes also held sympathy.

"Dean" he began slowly, trying to phrase it so that Dean wouldn't be further hurt. "Castiel, well he exploded in the water….even angels can't burn water."

"Yeah but Sammy, how do you know that for sure?" Dean anxiously questioned, "I mean, no angel that we have ever seen before has died in water-"

"But none that we have seen before ever have either" Sam interrupted. "Besides, to leave an imprint on water is physically impossible."

"So is walking on water" Dean countered.

"Listen Dean, I want to believe Castiel is alive, really I do, but we have to face the facts, he's dead" Sam said gently. "And" he continues upon seeing Dean ready to counter, "if there were wing imprints, they're probably on the very bottom of the resevoir."

"No Sam, Cas is alive, he is" Dean declared, "and wherever he is, a leviathan is probably with him, making him his bitch, and WE as his family have to help him!"

"Sam would you excuse us?" Bobby asked grasping Dean's arm and leading him outside to the porch. Once the door closed, he turned to face Dean "What the hell do you think you're doing boy?" He questioned slowly, "that boy in there, is this close to losing what little sanity he has left, and is emotionally exhausted! What he does not need, is having to reason, and argue with you!"

"But Bobby, Cas is alive" Dean stated solemnly, "I don't want to argue, what I want to do is help him!"

"Are you losing your marbles too?" Bobby asked incredulously, "listen Dean you saw what we saw, and that was Castiel exploding in the water-"

"No, all we saw was the mess of black gunk flooding it" Dean countered. "We don't know if Cas exploded, or if the Leviathan just expelled them naturally."

"Dean, please listen to me" Bobby said grasping Dean's shoulder gently. "Cas is dead, wing marks or not, and you need to accept it, because what we have here is a new monster, and we have no idea of what it's capable of."

"Bobby, please" Dean cried choppily. "I, I can't just disregard this…I just can't. Cas is as much of my brother as Sam is, hell maybe more than him, and if there is one shred of hope that he is alive, you, you can't expect me to drop it."

"Dean, you had a long day", Bobby began. "Just get some rest, and, and well, we will deal with it in the morning. "Just come inside, and lie down…"

"Alright Bobby, just give me another minute." Dean said, and watched Bobby's retreating back until he was safely out of hearing distance. When he was sure that Bobby was gone, he put his hands together looked up to the sky, and began to pray.

"Cas?" He sighed softly, "Look, I don't know if you're in hearing range, or if the Leviathan has blocked your calls, but I had to try. Listen Cas, I want you to know that I'm coming to get you, I'm going to save you, and when you're well enough I'm going to kick your ass from here to heaven for the stunts that you pulled." He chuckled quietly, "but, I want you to know that I, I forgive you, and if you want to uphold your promise to redeem yourself to me, you won't let the Leviathan win. You will hold on for me to save you, because I'm coming, just hold on."

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Dean's got hope and he is not going to let it go! I wonder what he will do in the morning? You guys know the drill, I write, you read, you review, and I get inspired to write more!


	3. We All Fall Down

A/N: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story, I love you guys! So here is the next installment of "Angel Of Mercy", I hope you guys love it! (Note: Chapter title from the One Republic song of the same name….I listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter, really captures Dean's character in my opinion, you should listen to it!)

Disclaimer: Do I own Supernatural? Maybe I do and the angels made me forget! (but probably not)

Chapter 3: We all Fall Down

His sleep was fitful, laced with nightmares some silent, others not so much. He had assumed that it had to do with where exactly he was sleeping, it was nothing special, just the couch where he normally slept when he crashed at Bobby's, but it also came equipped with fresh memories, (and guilt) of his angelic brother. After about three hours of attempting to sleep peacefully, Dean gave up, and began to strategize, while Sam snored nearby.

_He knew that he had made a mistake in his approach yesterday of convincing them that Cas was alive, and in trouble. He came off as grief-stricken in the denial phase; obviously they weren't going to take his word for it. _He thought to himself seriously, _no what he needed was a reason, an indicator that maybe- just maybe, Cas was alive. The assumed lack of wings were not going to make them lead a full on inquisition, what he needed to do, _he snapped his fingers in accomplishment, _was to prove that there were no wing marks._

By the time Bobby and Sam lumbered into the kitchen, Dean had a pot of coffee ready, and was pacing the room anxiously.

"Whoa Dean, someone had too much caffeine this morning," Sam remarked blearily as he took in his brother's jittery demeanor. He walked over to the coffee, and cocked his head to see how much was left. "You had nearly half the pot single handedly."

"That's just because, I've been awake, making plans while you two were getting your beauty sleep, Dean explained off handedly, casually throwing supplies in a duffel. "By the way, it's not working."

"Plans?" Bobby questioned slowly, "what kind of plans?"

"Plans on how to prove that Cas is alive." He answered, waiting for Bobby's expected reaction.

"Dean" Bobby sighed wringing his hands wearily, "I thought we discussed this already-"

"No" Dean cut in, "we discussed that we would discuss this in the morning", he paused from his preparations to turn and look at Bobby. "Look, I know you guys think, I'm consumed by so much grief that it's compromising my judgment…and I don't know maybe it is to some degree, but Cas is alive, and I can prove it."

"Alright, Dean, I'll bite, what's the proof?" Bobby drawled, unconvinced, staring at Dean critically.

"Well, we just have to go back to the reservoir, and find a way to drain it." He answered nonchalantly, "If wing marks are there, I'll drop it, Cas is dead, you win" he paused for a second "but, when we see that there are no wing marks scorched into the bottom, you two will quit your complaining, and help me save Cas, from those Leviabitches." Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but was curtailed by Sam's reply.

"Okay Dean" he said sympathetically. "If you really believe in this, then we'll do it". He looked to Bobby whose face was displaying abject disbelief, "at the very least it will help him to move on" he quietly explained to Bobby. Dean decided to ignore Sam's reasoning, and just be grateful that Sam was on board, and by default, Bobby.

"Alright", Dean said swiftly, "now I just have to put this last bag in the car, and we can get this show on the road." He ambled around the room quickly, assessing in his mind, any supplies he might have forgotten, and upon uncovering none, went out to the car, leaving Sam and Bobby alone in the kitchen.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled lowly, "I know that your mind aint exactly what we call stable at the moment, but you could even know that entertaining this idea, isn't going to help Dean."

"No Bobby, one way or the other it will help him." Sam answered simply "I gave this a lot of thought last night, you know Dean, he's stubborn, once he gets an idea in his head, he won't drop it. We have to let him play it out."

"But Sam, when Dean sees those wing marks-it's going to break him." Bobby said slowly, his eyes filled with worry.

"He's broken either way" Sam said regretfully, "seeing those wings will start the process of fixing him, I know it seems horrible, but he needs to know the truth." The loud bang of the door slamming, breaks them out of their conversation, and Dean appears back at the kitchen doorway.

"All right, guys all packed up, let's go." Dean tells them, not waiting for a reply before running back to the car, with Sam and Bobby following behind him at a slower pace. The ride back to the water plant was as quiet as the ride back from it had been, the only thing different was Dean's emotions. The abject grief and desolateness had been replaced by hope, and a twinge of anxiety. _Dean knew that Cas was alive, he had to be, but still what would happen if he saw wings? _He shook his head violently, making Sam raise an eyebrow at him from the backseat, _he couldn't even think about that possibility, Cas was alive, he wouldn't see wings, he couldn't see wings-._ The duration of the ride was filled with Dean's inner conflict with himself, a conflict which he set aside once they reached their destination.

"Dean, did you figure out exactly how, we're going to get the water drained?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the car. Dean smirked, and handed them both an ID, which he had packed. "CDC?" Sam asked in disbelief, "what are we going to tell them, a dead angel is contaminating the water, and we need to drain it?"

"Leave the talking to me Sam", Dean answered as he motioned them over to a small office situated a few yards away from the water. They walked in, and were instantly met by a middle aged man.

"I'm sorry sirs this is a restricted building, you're going to have to lea-" He began but was interrupted by Dean displaying his badge.

"I'm Dean Perry, from the Center for Disease control, that's my partner Sam Tyler." He said crisply, "we're here due to some recent illness which we have reason to believe are correlated with the water you are currently processing. Now I need to know, who's in charge here?"

"I am" the man answered skeptically, "and I haven't heard about any illness". He assessed them critically "don't you guys work in pairs, who's that?" He asked pointing to Bobby.

"Due to the severity of the situation, our supervisor" he gestured at Bobby, "Robert Plant, decided to accompany us…now I'm going to need you to drain and filter the water, all the way. Not a trace can be left in that lake" Dean said gruffly.

"This is a joke isn't it?" the man asked staring at Dean in disbelief, "I mean you guys are not even dressed professionally, what was it casual Friday at the CDC?"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint sir," Dean began sternly, "but we had to remove our suits when we came into contact with a flesh eating virus, and these were all that we had in our lockers, before coming here. Don't worry though we were given the ok, to go back in the field" He explained seeing the man's skepticism turn into fear, and deciding to play it up. "However, they did say that we could be carriers for the contagion for as many as 28 hours." The man attempted to backed away subtly, but failed in that endeavor by colliding with a chair. "If you don't believe us, we can field a few calls with our agency, and have them send the vans over, we'll just utilize your office as a command center for a few hours." He coughed loudly, "do you mind if I use your desk?"

"Uhmm no-no there's no need, I believe you." The man said hurriedly, eyes bugged out in fear, "let me um just um run the draining equipment, and then you guys can go outside and assess the lake.

"Thank you very much" Dean said turning to walk back outside, with Sam and Bobby following behind. "We'll just be outside" Once directly out of earshot, Dean turned and grinned triumphantly at Sam, "see?"

"Dude, I don't know how that even worked….a flesh eating virus?" Sam remarked skeptically "where'd you think of that?"

"I don't know, moment of inspiration….." Dean replied as they ambled over to the water front. The moment he made it to the edge of the water, he sighed involuntarily, becoming barraged by memories of the day before. _It wasn't real_ he thinks to himself, _he didn't die, so just calm down Dean. _The water started to recede, being pumped into the filtration system, and Dean could slowly see a murky visage of the bottom. The seconds grew longer, for Dean, it felt as if millennia had passed and only a few inches of water, had been drained, Sam and Bobby stoically next to him; Sam standing close enough to him, to be ready to give him strength, in the case of an adverse outcome. Slowly the water receded, until Dean could clearly see what lay below. His breath hitched in his throat, at the image that lay before him, and he felt as though he could not stand. Eyes welled with tears, and only one word escaped his lips, "Cas."

A/N: I know, I know, a cliffhanger…I'm evil! So what do you think Dean has seen at the bottom of the lake, wings or no wings? Let me know, leave a review! And maybe you'll get a resolution to this cliffie a little sooner than normal!


	4. Haunt Me, Find Me

A/N: Thank you to all who have left me wonderful reviews, and to all who have read and enjoyed this story! I love you all (in the non-creepy way of course!) So I didn't leave you guys with that cliffhanger for long! Just don't attack me, when you read the end of this chapter….(runs away and hides) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them; it's as simple as that

Chapter Four: Haunt Me, Find Me

"Cas" Dean uttered again, the word escaping his lips like a prayer of thanks, for the water had fully receded leaving nothing but the muddy ground below. Ground that though soft, and loamy, did not contain anything that even resembled wings, scorched or otherwise. He heaved a silent sigh of relief, as he turned to look at Bobby, and Sam who each bore similar shell shocked looks. "I told you" Dean whispered triumphantly, "now, let's go find Cas" he said with an air of finality, not giving them any time to respond before walking back to the Impala.

"Dean- Wait a minute" Sam called racing after his brother. "Listen just because there wasn't any wing marks, it doesn't definitively conclude that Castiel is alive…" He persisted attempting to reason with him.

"Sam, I don't want to hear it!" Dean dismissed loudly, "I went along with you and Bobby's objections, and produced proof that I didn't need to prove. All signs point to Cas being alive, wee are you so against the idea?" He took a steadying breath, and continued "I mean, why is it so hard to believe that he isn't dead? I mean death was never much of an obstacle for _us_, why is he so different?"

"Dean" Sam began slowly, "Castiel did things, that would barely constitute redemption, let alone resurrection-"

"He was brought back _twice"_ Dean interrupted quickly his eyes beginning to match his icy tone.

"Yeah but Dean, he made himself a _god!"_ Sam argued, "and even you know that that is like one of the biggest no's on God's to do list"

"Look Sam, he was confused, he didn't mean to do all that stuff" Dean defended vehemently. "Hell probably the leviathan compromised his judgment from inside of him!" As for what you said about God not resurrecting him, if he could allow us to be brought back the shitload of times we did, he can let one little wayward angel"

"But Dean-" Sam started before trailing off, a faraway look in his head, as he began to see visions of the past, unseen by those around him. Dean rolled his eyes in aggravation tinged with worry, as he realized Sam was having one of his post wall collapse, episodes.

"Dean" Bobby's voice cut in suddenly, "you need to _stop_ this! I told you, stop arguing about the family that is already lost, and worry about the brother you have left."

"Bobby, I _am_ worried about Sam, but the hallucinations will run their course, he'll get them less frequently, after a while." He explained, "there's nothing we can do for Sam, but there _is_ something we can do for Cas!"

"You don't know that these visions will go away" Bobby countered loudly, "and if they can, then Sam is going to need all our support, to fight them, all of our attention, we can't worry about this now."

"I do know that they will become more infrequent" Dean said in a hushed voice, "believe me I know…" His voice went gravely, and he looked down to compose himself. "Sam, will be fine, but my best friend, my brother, won't be until we save him." He looked at Bobby tears welling in his eyes, "please Bobby, I need you to be on my side for this, please…" Bobby looked at him, his eyes taking in his haggard appearance, and his ears taking in the heartfelt revelation, and plea which were just uttered, before making a hesitant decision.

"Fine" Bobby uttered, caving in to Dean's imploring. "Fine" he repeated, "help me get your brother to the car, and you can tell me your plan on the way back to the house." Dean nodded his head, eyes reflecting shock that Bobby had relented so relatively fast. He propped one of Sam's arms on his shoulder, as Bobby copied, and they slowly placed Sam in the back, eyes still vacant. Dean slid into the driver's seat, and began the drive to Bobby's, though this ride was taken in the silence which they were adapting to.

"So" Dean began slowly, wanting to phrase his words in a way that would garner no dispute, "from what I can tell, Cas didn't explode under the force of the Leviathan's. Any theories of what actually happened are only as good as guesses." He turned from the road to spare a glance at Bobby, "what we are going to have to do, is capture one of those leviathans and make it talk."

"But Dean" Bobby said, unable to hold his tongue, "we have absolutely _no_ idea on how to deal with these creatures, let alone how to hurt them!" He exhaled loudly, "what you're planning is for all intents and purposes suicide with a side of stupid!"

"I never said it was a good plan Bobby" Dean defended, "but it's the only one that makes any sense. Believe me Bobby; I've been thinking about this all night, it's the only option we got." Bobby sighed in defeat.

"I don't like it Dean, but-"he continued, "when have we ever done a plan that we liked?" The rest of the way back, they discussed strategy, until they got back at the house. Dean once again helped Bobby to carry Sam to a bed, where they deposited him to rest. Once both were in the kitchen, Bobby turned to look at Dean. "Listen, I know for a fact, that no book that I have, even remotely refers to these Leviathan, but that doesn't mean we don't have access to one."

"What are you talking about Bobby?" Dean asked in confusion eyebrow raised.

"If you'd of let me finish, you idjit I'd of told you." Bobby chastised, and went on, "as I was saying, we might have access to info, from that library of your grandfather's."

"Bobby, you're a genius!" Dean exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't think about that, I mean he had the book on Eve, he might have one on the Leviathan!"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Bobby confirmed; "now I'm going to drive down there, and load up all the books that'll fit in my trunk." He said grabbing his keys from the table, "Exactly what I was thinking" Bobby confirmed, "Now I'm going to drive down there, and load up all the books that'll fit in my trunk." He said grabbing his keys from the table, "what you need to do" he said eyeing Dean critically, is get some rest, that caffeine you dosed yourself with is wearing off."

"Bobby" Dean argued, "I'm fine…"

"No you're not" Bobby said definitively, "what you are is exhausted, we already have one man down, we don't need two." Dean sighed in defeat, and gave a small nod of agreement. "Good now I'll be back in three hours tops, and by the time I come back, I need you rested and ready for research." Bobby concluded before walking out the door, leaving Dean alone. He ambled over to the sofa, as he shed his coat.

"Hey Cas" Dean whispered into the empty room. "I think I somewhat convinced Bobby today, I mean he is going to help me find you, but I don't know if he actually believes me, or if he just feels sorry for me…." His voice trailed off, "either way he's going to help. We drained the lake today, and thank god, we didn't see your wings scorched on the bottom, I don't know what I would've done if…if…you know." He stumbled over the words, unable to express them, "but listen, like I said before, now we got Bobby on our side, we got a sort of plan, so we're going to get you back!So just stay safe, don't give up, please don't give up Cas." He finished his prayer passionately, letting the words hang in the silent air.

Almost instantly after uttering the final word, his body felt the exhaustion of the day, and Dean felt his eyes drooping shut. Almost instantly, his world changed to vivid visions of past horrors. Hell, was back on TiVo for him, having been muted for so long. When Dean had first been having dreams of hell, when he first got back, Cas had sensed it, and popped in to soothe him, to change the dream to something better. Cas was not here now however, leaving the dreams to plague him uninterrupted. He was torturing again, this time a young girl, no older than twelve. The blade was heavy in his hand, as he traced it over the girl's unmarred skin, in a taunting manner. The girl began to whimper through her gag, as Dean started applying pressure letting the blade dig into her skin. Suddenly the scene fizzled out, and Dean was in a dark barren room, void of all life.

"Hello Dean" a shaky voice rang out throughout the darkness, fizzling in and out in a static tone, as though he was speaking through a cell while driving in a tunnel. Though nearly inaudible, Dean could recognize that voice anywhere, for it haunted his waking moments, as much as hell haunted his dreams. "I don't have much time, we need to talk".

A/N: Wow, so to reiterate what was already said…..don't kill me! You won't be left hanging for long, I swear! I just had to write this chapter, even though I have a midterm tomorrow and should be studying (whoops)! So please tell me what you think, and review!


	5. Hearing Angels

A/N: Hi everyone…so very sorry for the delay! My college midterms were killing all of my time and energy, but now thankfully they're done! So I am going to stop talking (writing), and let you get onto chapter five of "Angel of Mercy"

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, wish I did….it would be the all Dean and Cas show all the time….

Chapter Five: Hearing Angels

"Cas, what?" Dean uttered into the empty room, "are you really here, or am I just dreaming?" He asked anxiously eyes darting around looking frantically for the angel, yet finding nothing but darkness.

"Yes Dean, I'm really here" Cas said, quickly, "but we do not have much time, it is taking all of my strength to contact you, and the connection could cut out at any moment."

"Where are you?" Dean asked questioningly, "not where in my head are you" he continued knowing that that was what the angel would assume he meant.

"That is something which I am not certain of" Cas answered slowly. "I know I am somewhere on the Earth, most possibly America."

"Well that certainly narrows it down" Dean muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Tell me you're at least in the lower 48, cause I don't want to have to fly up to Alaska to get your pasty white ass back."

"It's not unusually cold, so I believe it is not Alaska" Cas replied in full seriousness. "But we have no time left to waste, Dean I need your help." Dean stood rigid upon hearing this omission.

"Sure Cas, anything" he quickly replied not hesitating for a moment in his response.

"The Leviathan, they're planning something, something of the most heinous nature." He paused for a moment, his voice echoing from his unseen visage. "I hear them sometimes, when I can break back into a semblance of control, they speak of a full scale attack, of unleashing their entire existence upon all of mankind."

"Wait, what are they trying to accomplish exactly?" Dean asked his mind, though still primarily reveling in being with Cas, shifting into hunter-mode.

"To invade the Earth, and eradicate all else who reside upon it", Cas replied ominously. Dean gulped inwardly, and took a calming breath.

"Listen Cas, before we go after any new big bad, first and foremost, we got to bust you free from that Leviabitch's control." Dean stated in full resolve.

"Dean, you don't understand, that doesn't matter now, I don't matter now." Cas replied frustration marring his tone. "What part of eradicate all who reside upon the Earth, don't you understand?"

"Okay, that sounds pretty, well bad, now Sam and I, we can't do it alone." He began craning his neck upwards in the direction he assumed Cas' voice was manifesting from. " This type of thing sounds like an angel on our shoulder type of deal. So first things first, we need to get you back behind the wheel." Silence rang out after Dean finished speaking, sparking him to continue; "and Cas when will you learn, regardless of anything family comes first, no objections."

"Dean, I truly am sorry for all that I've done" Cas softly said. "For betraying you, for hurting Sam, for all those that I hurt….."

"No Cas, no apologies, not now; wait until we're face to face in the real world, and not in some weird dream scape." Dean interrupted loudly, unconsciously smiling "wait until I can finally kick your ass, than you can apologize. Now where are you, can you recall any signs, buildings, landmarks?"

"I think that there was-" Cas began before cutting himself off sharply, "Dean, I can't hold this communication, the Leviathan is becoming aware…"

"Cas, what's his name, the Leviathan's?" Dean asked frantically, trying to get as much information as he could before Cas left.

"His name…his name is…Dextro" Cas' voice hazy. "Dean I-" he began to say before silence rang out, and Dean's eyes shot open light infiltrating his vision. His heart raced, and his breathing became erratic as he sat up, trying to steady himself. Sam glanced over worriedly from where he was crouched in the corner.

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked slowly examining him visually from where he sat.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine, better than fine really, I just talked to Cas." Dean answered, head in his hands, "he's in some deep shit, hell mankind's in some deep shit, and it's our job to get both parties out of it."

"Wait Dean hold on a second" Sam quickly replied, holding up his hand. "You _spoke_ to Castiel? He visited your dreams, like he used to?

"Not exactly" he said "the Leviathan that is controlling him; Dextro's his name; has got him on a pretty tight leash, constricting most of his control, and power. I could only hear him, and even then parts of it were garbled." He stood up slowly still shaking from his dreams, "anyways the Leviathans that are out have some pretty bad plans, they want to get rid of all the people, you know in the sense that they're having an exclusive Leviathan only party."

"Does Castiel know how to stop it?" Sam inquired slowly, letting the severity of the situation wash over him.

"If he does, he didn't get a chance to tell me" Dean answered "anyways none of that matters right now, what matters is that we got a name, now we can get Cas back, and then we will fight the Leviathans."

"Dean, I'm just throwing this out there but are you sure that you weren't just dreaming?" Sam hesitatingly asked, "I mean if the Leviathan did have Cas, don't you think they would watch him better, and not let him phone a friend?"

"Sam believe me, _this_ was real, I'm not imagining any of this." Dean shot out frustratingly, he glanced at the corner where Sam still sat, cocking an eyebrow knowingly, "and how's todays episode of I dream of Satan?" Sam glared for a moment before holding up his hands in submission.

"Alright Dean, alright, I guess I'm not really one to talk." Sam admitted, "if you say that Cas spoke to you, than Cas spoke to you." He quickly got up from the floor, "so we have a name, hopefully when Bobby gets back he'll have some information on how to kill the Leviathan." He looked at Dean a smirk plastered on his face as he began to walk to the kitchen, "but you are going to tell him that the fate of the world rests in our hands again."

"Great" Dean muttered sarcastically, as he moved to follow "Bobby's going to love this."

A/N: So if you liked it, or if you didn't like it (uncontrollable crying) leave a review, I would love to hear from you!


	6. Artistic License for Evil

A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I have had a series of family crises that hindered my ability to update. Don't worry though, I'm back and raring to write more fanfic! So here is the latest chapter of Angel Of Mercy. I hope you all read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: The only time I own these characters, is when they are featured in my dreams!

Chapter Six: Artistic License for Evil

As it turned out, Bobby had been ecstatic when Dean had told him the news.

"Why is it always you two idjits that the world relies on?" Bobby drawled taking a shot of whiskey. Dean shrugged his shoulders and glanced over at Sam, mirroring his expression. "Did Cas tell you anything else, aside from the fact that you two chuckle heads have to save mankind?"

"Yeah he did" Dean responded, reaching over to grab the bottle and pour himself another drink. "Told me the name of the Leviathan that's wearing him like a pretty new dress, it's some guy named Dextro." Upon hearing this Bobby straightened, and stared at Dean, mouth agape.

"Dextro?" he asked quickly, at Dean's nod of affirmation he stood up, and cursed. "I was reading about him on the way over-"

"There's a passage on him in one of the books?" Sam asked curiously.

"Hell there are entire books on him" Bobby walked over to the sack which he had shoved all applicable books in from the Campbell's library. "This guy Dextro is a nasty one, strong as shit, and as bad as anything we have ever faced." He made a triumphant grunt as he pulled out a thick dusty tome, and flipped to a page, "_Of all Leviathans, and their brethren, the sheer power of all that is unholy, and dark lies within Dextrosis, or Dextro. He alone was created and the sheer magnitude of his birth ricocheted others like him, but not nearly as strong. Dextrosis is a force that can black out worlds, dry oceans, and darken suns all because he wills it."_

_ "_So wait a minute" Dean Interrupts, "this thing can block out the sun, and drain oceans?" He asks skeptically, "can he also shoot laser beams out of his eyes?"

"You know Bobby," Sam adds, "Dean does have a point. If this Dextro has the power to do all that, wouldn't he have done it already?"

"The books not being literal you idjits" Bobby explains, "It's just attempting to explain the magnitude of this thing's power."

"Well I'm sorry for not taking the time to think that the writer is taking artistic license when describing an evil, potentially world ending creature, how silly of me." Dean mock apologizes. "Does he say how to defeat Dextro? Perhaps in a Haiku?"

"All it says is that you have to infuse him with holiness." Bobby read slowly.

"So how do we do that? Should we knock on his door, and ask if he has thought about letting Jesus into his life?" Dean asked exasperated, "I mean what does that even mean!"

"I know as much as you do boy! And I won't glean how to beat this Leviathan, with you snapping at me!" Bobby yelled in reply "you need to get your head on straight for this!"

"I know, I know Bobby" Dean sighed throwing his hands up in the air. "It's just; we need to get Cas back. He came to me asking for help, and after all the times he's helped us, we owe him. I can't stand the thought of him being this Dextro's bitch.

"Don't worry Dean," Sam reassured, putting an hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll save him. I mean we beat Lucifer, after that, we can beat anything."

"But look at the cost of that," Dean reminded. "You wound up in the pit with Michael and Lucifer for so long, that you're the embodiment of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest." _He sighed deeply, "Bobby is there any other books that maybe talk about less cryptic ways of ganking this thing?"

"Quite possibly" Bobby confirmed, "however unless one of you can read Ancient Linear A Greek*, it's going to take a while to decipher some of these texts." He looks at Dean sharply, "Don't go off doing anything stupid like attempting to confront Dextro before we know how to kill him."

"Oh don't worry Bobby, I'm not going to confront him" Dean reassured, "but knowing how to kil him won't mean shit, if we don't know where he is."

"Dean you're not exactly in the right frame of mind to impose self-control once you find him" Sam reminded. "I mean you're still pretty raw over what this thing did to Cas, locking him up in his vessel, making you think he was dead. I know you Dean, when someone messes with family, common sense for either of us, is thrown out the window."

"Well one of us has to narrow down his location" Dean reasoned. "I mean all I got from Cas was the fact that he's in the lower 48, and that's still a lot of ground to cover. Bobby has to research, and you're in no fit position to travel long distances. Like it or not, I'm the last man standing."

"Dean, " Sam began standing up from his chair "I'm not letting you do this alone." As Dean opened his mouth to object, he continued, "I'm coming with you, either in the Impala, or I'll steal a car and follow you. I'm with you until the end, like always." Dean lowered his shoulders in resignation.

"Fine" he said in defeat, "but if you start playing the hokey-pokey with Lucifer I'm calling Bobby to pick you up."

"Ok" Sam agreed nodding his head in affirmation, as they both walked toward the door of the kitchen, towards the car. "Call us the second you find something Bobby" Sam reminded, looking towards the older hunter.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Bobby said worry plastered on his face, "I suppose saying be careful is arbitrary at this point right?"

"Don't worry Bobby we won't do anything stupid" Dean reassured confidently, as he and Sam walked out the door towards the car, leaving Bobby alone in the kitchen.

"I know" Bobby said to the empty room as the screen door slammed shut, "I'm worried about what you'll do period."

*Note: Linear A Greek is historically the first version of the language written on the Greek islands, during their Dark ages. It is to this day virtually untranslatable….I learned that in college, and I feel smart lol!

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry about the lack of action in this scene, along with the lack of Cas, but I had to develop the villain's backstory. I have some quick questions for you guys, this story is quickly becoming an AU (especially after episode 17 airs), so do you guys want certain elements of dealing with the Leviathan (such as Borax) implemented in the story? Or do you want a completely original concept of dealing with the Leviathan? I really want your input so please review! 


End file.
